


It Reminded Me Of You

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not all right after the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "2) Stony" : 2 is “It reminded me of you”  
> Disclaimer: Big news, the MCU's not mine!
> 
> Read & Enjoy!

Noises of furniture breaking startled Vision from his reverie. He floated to the source, only to find Tony smashing down an armchair. Shouting incoherent words. The floor was scattered with broken objects. 

Vision quickly analysed the situation. Bottles of liquor. Tony Stark. Possibily drunk. That smell? Certainly drunk. tears on his cheeks. Sadness? Rage? 

Not seeing him, Tony feel on his knees. He picked a torn picture from the floor, and looking at a motionless and smiling Steve Rogers, he hissed, “It’s all your fault! Every fucking thing… it reminded me of you…”

Heartbreak, concluded Vision. A quite puzzling state.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! :D Feel free to feed my muse!


End file.
